


bored.

by bts_hyyh



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_hyyh/pseuds/bts_hyyh
Summary: gakushuu is bored. what do teenage boys do when they’re bored?(and no, before you ask, he isn’t masturbating.)





	bored.

gakushuu was bored. really, really bored.

you see, as somebody who had finished high school and was on his break before starting university, he had a lot of time. it was supposed to be spent relaxing and preparing for the change, but gakushuu dislikes relaxing (he says its unproductive). so gakushuu chose to spend it preparing for university. after all, it WAS a big change. he was going to mit for heavens sake. in a few weeks time, he was going to be in a whole country speaking a second (third? fourth? fifth, even?) language. he would be far away from home. don’t misunderstand, this certainly wouldnt be the first time he left the country without his father but this wasnt exactly going to be a two week long school trip.

was he sufficiently prepared? yes.  
he gained a scholarship, which he refused, since father was rich anyways. money was not going to be an issue.

time wouldnt be an issue either. he could incorporate hobbies like basketball and the like into his schoolwork by joining clubs. he would have plenty of time for revision and cooking for himself.  
making friends was also not a problem. he was basically fluent, and only had a small accent remaining which would no doubt remove itself with time. he was certain he could communicate well enough to gain friends.

as for keeping in contact with his old friends, they had all promised to keep in touch even with busy schedules. if they started to drift apart, then he could cross that bridge later. for now, he was comforted in the knowledge that moving away wasnt going to affect his friendships at home too strongly.

as for his father, well. they didnt really talk about it. he was supportive of the fact that gakushuu had been accepted to such a good school. it was even his own idea for gakushuu to reject the scholarship so it could be given to someone who actually needed it, and father would pay his tuition. despite this, gakushuu could tell he was upset by the fact that gakushuu was going so far away simply by the fact that he tried to avoid the subject of gakushuu packing up all his things.

 

it was either super early or super late, and gakushuu couldnt sleep. he couldnt text with any of his friends, and he couldnt study (because one, if father caught him studying at this time he would end up in trouble. he’d been quite big on the not-overworking-yourself thing lately. and two, he wouldnt be able to get his new textbooks until he actually got to america).

so, like any other young adult his age, he wandered around the house. to the kitchen, in the fridge, back upstairs once he realised nothing looked appetising, back to the kitchen, back in the fridge as if more food had somehow materialized there in the 30 seconds he spent going up and down the stairs. into the tv room, in the upstairs corridor then back into the tv room when he realised his dad was asleep and gakushuus footsteps could wake him. he managed this routine quite a few times before his legs got tired.

but where could he go? his own room was too boring. there was nothing in the kitchen. he wasnt in the mood for television. he could be a weirdo and go ask if he could sleep in fathers room, but he wasnt sure if their rocky relationship was quite mended enough for that. he could go to basement but it was cold in there, and there was no carpet.

why of course, the attic! it was just as cold as the basement but at least it had a carpet that was comfortable to sit on. plus there was a lot of old stuff in there, he could go entertain himself with whatever was there.

and so gakushuu set about the tedious task of creeping past his fathers bedroom, and trying to quietly open the creaky old attic door. once he managed to get it wide enough for him to slip through, he pulled the string on his left to switch on the light and started up the stairs,

oops, that was a bit creaky.

and this time, gakushuu set about the tedious task of trying to quietly creep up the creaky old stairs.

it looked as if nobody had been here for a long time. the steps were covered in so much dust that gakushuus socks were leaving footprints in his wake. there were many cobwebs spidering across the ceiling, but thankfully no spiders. the room was, in reality, large, but the hoards of boxes and papers and suitcases piled upon the floor created a disaster zone, with little to no space left for gakushuu to place his now dust covered socks.

reaching down, gakushuu stuck his nail into the masking tape holding a box closed, running it along the length and cracking it open, then kicking a few boxes out the way to make room for him to sit down. he stuck his earphones in, and stuck his spotify library on shuffle. in the box, there were some old yellowed documents, and the smell of a library reached his nose. skimming through the papers, he noticed they were legal documents from the opening of kunugigaoka middle school some fifteen to twenty ago. as he checked through the papers underneath, he thought there was nothing really useful there until he reached a piece of paper that was very much unlike the others.

for one, it was plain white instead of the yellowy manila of all the other files. it was crumpled instead of in the almost perfect condition of the other papers in the box. and lastly, its contents were much more interesting.

it was an acorn.

large and dilapidated, badly coloured (seriously, is it that hard to stay inside the lines?), obviously drawn by a child. the scrawl of hiragana next to it only confirmed his suspicions.

“to papa, from shuu”

since when did he call father ‘papa’?  
since when did he draw pictures for him?  
actually, where has he seen this before? it looks quite familiar...

gakushuu shut the box, leaving the drawing of the acorn outside of it. he would take that back down with him. maybe he would even take it to america with him. or maybe he would give it to father since it was originally intended to be in possession of his father anyway.

moving onto the next box, gakushuu sighed. unfortunately, this meant inhaling about a gallon of dust, and promptly having a coughing fit worthy of the black plague, and a resulting sneeze that sounded a lot like his fathers.

this next box contained some old clothes. well, they werent THAT old. they were only from his early years of middle school, before he had his growth spurt.  
opening more boxes, he found a variety of clothes ranging from periods of his life between infanthood to his last year of middle school. his old kunugigaoka uniform was in there.

after rafting through the boxes like a scavenging fox, he decided there wasnt much worth keeping bar a hundred yen coin he found in an old jeans pocket and a onesie. the coin was set on top of the acorn art. the onesie, however, he held up and admired a moment longer. it was yellow and black, stripy, and obviously meant to resemble a bee. the hood was plain black with some yellow antenna protruding from it, and there was a small stinger made of felt where his bottom would have gone. there seemed to be lingering memories of seeing this onesie on fathers desk during elementary. he could vaguely remember being called in during his rebellious phase, back when he thought misbehaving would get him attention. back when father wouldn’t even look at him unless he got a perfect score. he remembered a science paper with a lot of red pen on it, and remembered looking at a framed photo on fathers desk before father noticed his staring and set the frame face down. gakushuu wondered if he still had the photo frame in his study.

he folded it neatly and place it on his lap. he couldnt set it on the floor; it was too dusty, and gakushuu didnt want to ruin it.  
pulling the next box closer, gakushuu sensed it was heavier. it was full of photo albums. the one at the top was plain white, with a glossy finish. the second was purple, with a winnie the pooh design adorning the front, and faint pink flowers decorating the background (did father really pick these out?). the third was the same as the second, but with a pink background, purple flowers, and a tigger design. the last of the albums had a red velvet cover. it was soft, and had water marks all over it.

gakushuu decided to start with the white.  
in the first picture, there was a sleeping baby in a cot. the image was old, sepia toned and low quality. it must be father, gakushuu thought, looking at the tufts of red hair. it felt quite surreal to see a man that had seemed very much invincible for a majority of his life in such a vunerable position. a sleeping baby. guess everyone starts off the same.

the second was another of his father, but this time there was another boy in the photo. both the boy and father looked around 7 years old, dressed in a black school uniform. there was a lipstick mark on fathers cheek, no doubt from gakushuus grandma. gakuho had his arms folded, and was pouting.  
as for the other boy, he had dark hair. his eyes were closed in a deep smile, one arm thrown around gakuho’s shoulders and the other holding up a peace sign.

the next picture was another of his father and the boy, standing in front of a swingset at a park. the sun was shining, and a half melted ice cream was in the unknown boys hand. his arm was once again thrown around gakuho’s shoulders.

most of the pictures in the glossy white album were of father and the boy. asleep in bed together, at a party joined by other friends, at a park, on a rollercoaster, wearing suits (perhaps for prom?), wearing basketball uniforms, and in every single picture the boys arm was thrown around gakuho’s shoulders.  
their ages ranged from small children to high schoolers. they must have been super close friends. quite a lot like ren and gakushuu, to be honest.

ren and gakushuu had met in daycare aged three, and gakushuu had refused to share the green crayon with him. in fact, gakushuu had been so adamant that ren shouldn’t have the green crayon that he ate it just to keep it away from ren. of course, ren started crying and made a big fuss. the situation eventually ended with both of them being put “on the wall” as punishment.  
when it had come to hometime, gakuho, being a single dad and working at the time, couldn’t make it on time to pick him up. ren, being rich and all, had busy parents. busy parents who had forgotten to arrange for a chauffeur to come pick him up. and thus both of the kids ended up in the daycares main reception, waiting for their parents.  
they had stubbornly refused to look at each other, until gakushuu began kicking his legs and ren told him to stop or a demon would come under his chair and grab his legs. this time, gakushuu was the one crying. ren felt guilty, offering him a piece of his chocolate as an apology that was quickly accepted.

wait. gakushuu was getting off track again.  
whoever the dark haired boy was, he was a close friend of fathers. gakushuu grabbed his phone, quickly snapping a picture of one of his favourites in the album. it was the dark haired boy and gakuho lying next to each other in bed, looking about high school age, his father wearing a shirt and the boy being shirtless. it looked as though they were having a sleepover. the dark haired boy had his arm slung around gakuho’s shoulders again. this time, the dark haired boy was holding the camera towards them in a selfie. the photo was poorly lit with an orange lamp, a little  
blurry, and looked crumpled and weathered, but it was still his favourite from the whole album what gakushuu liked most about the picture was how relaxed and happy his father seemed. his head was leant back against the boys arm, eyes closed, and holding the hand that was around his shoulder.

what an interesting photo.

anyways, onto the next photo album. this time, gakushuu picked up the purple tigger designed album, flipping through the laminated pages.  
they were photos of himself as a child. he saw the violet eyes and immediately knew it was baby gakushuu sitting on that out-of-shot persons lap. it was baby gakushuu lying in a crib with a goofy smile on his face. the person holding the camera had reached out their finger, allowing gakushuus tiny fingers to grasp at it.

wow. i was a pretty cute kid.

anyways. turning the page  
revealed more and more pictures of gakushuu. the entire album was him. gakushuu in a crib, gakushuu on a swing, on grandmas lap, on fathers lap, eating spaghetti (or trying to, at least), crying his eyes out, with ren at the park, fighting with ren, in the kitchen wearing an apron and a big fat smile, it was all gakushuu. and all of them looked to be from elementary.  
how many damn pictures did father take of him?

just as he was starting to get sick of his own face, he heard the sound of a door opening downstairs. must be father. gakushuu sat still as the footsteps wandered over to where he was, and only when the footsteps stopped did he begin to close the albums and put them back into the box.  
“gakushuu?” fathers voice was still husky with sleep as he called up the stairs. “what are you doing up there?”

“sorry dad, i was just looking around. im coming down now.” he shouted back down the stairs.

“go to sleep, okay? remember we’re going to natsuo’s wedding tomorrow.”

“okay.” who the hell is natsuo? why are asian parents always going to weddings of people who you didn’t even know existed?

sighing, gakushuu gathered up his phone, coins, and onesie and began to make his way back down. fathers eyes lingered on the onesie in his arms, and he let out a small smile.

“goodnight, shuu.”  
“night, dad.”

he crawled under his many blankets and tucked himself in. he would go through the other two albums tomorrow. in the meantime, he needed to sleep before going to the wedding tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

 

unbeknownst to the orange haired boy, gakuhou hadn’t went back to his own room. instead, he went to his study and stopped in front of the desk. upon the desk was a wooden frame. it wasn’t patterned or particularly pretty, it was just a plain old wooden frame. gakuhou smiled, catching glimpses of yellow and black before turning around and going to bed.


End file.
